My Kind of Perfect
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Austin's a romantic and just wants to find his soul mate, no matter what others say. He figures he'll meet any day now. Will he? Has he already met her? And how will that introduction go? But know that she's his kind of perfect. / AU / a little OOC / One-shot (maybe a two-shot. I don't know if you want a second / "My Kind of Perfect by David Archuleta / Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone seeing this! I hope you will and/or have enjoyed your day. This story is named off of it's leading song, "My Kind Of Perfect" by David Archuleta. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?"<p>

"Nothing, Dez."

"R-Really? 'Cause Jessica Borali _**{1a}**_ just asked you out, and you turned her down."

"I wasn't interested."

Dez is completely appalled, "How aren't you?! She's the most sought after girl in school, only the guys at the top of the high school popularity chain go out with her, and _she_ asked _you_ out. And she's not even self centered. She's a total sweetheart!"

"She's not my kind of girl."

"Uhhg, here we go again!" Dez groans, "Austin, your standards for a girl are ridiculous! You're never gonna find her!"

Austin just addresses him with a smile, "Yes, I will. 'Cause she's my soulmate and she's perfect for me. Just as I am for her."

"But _Austin_, you are a senior in highschool. You know what most seniors worry about? College. And how to get books. And food. Not about getting married."

"What can I say? My parents taught me about love at a very young age. And while I do want to get a college degree, I also want to get married. And to do that, find my soulmate. And I don't want to waste my time with random dating. I mean, the point of dating is finding your spouse."

"But how are you gonna find her if you don't _go out_ with someone!"

"Because when I meet her, I'll know," he starts, then launches into a speech, "Her name will roll off my tongue, and feel so right at home, after all, my soul's known it forever. Also, if I could make cool nicknames with it, too, that'd be awesome. When she says my name, it'll be like music, and will make me feel warm and happy...right here," he gestures to his heart. He knows how cheesy he sounds but doesn't care. "My favorite sounds in the world will be the sound of her voice when she speaks, when she says my name, and when she sings, which will sound like angels. She'll be my little angel," he pauses a second to reminisce about it, "I'll feel the good kind of nervous around her. My heart will try to beat out of my chest, trying to escape to get to its match. Her heart. When she looks into my eyes, it'll be like being hypnotized in the best possible way. When we touch, I _will_ feel sparks. Even if I don't know what they feel like now. Her hand will feel perfect in my own. ...When we hug, everything around will disappear. We'll be the only two people in the world. Like we got transported to another dimension...in each other's arms..." he slows down, "And every kiss...will feel magical. She'll...She'll complete me in ways I can't imagine. She'll fill little holes I hadn't realized I had until she came into my life," Austin looks at Dez, "Kinda like that song, 'Me Without You' by Sam Tsui. _**{2a}**_"

"One, I don't know that song. You keep thinking I do but I don't. Second, that speech was not manly at all."

Austin once again smiles, his friend's doubt not getting to him. "So what? It's true. And I'm not ashamed. What's to be ashamed about in love?!"

"You're not even in love."

"True, but I'll meet her soon. And with her, love will follow. I could meet her any day now," Austin starts walking backward, still regarding Dez, "She could be just around the corner."

Suddenly, his back hits a body, resulting in a crash.

That would be their books hitting the ground, wouldn't it?

He winces and turns, both as a reflex, as the books hit the floor. He quickly stoops down in a scramble to help pick things up.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." she says, and he notes the tone.

Breathy...dreamy...dazed...

"It's fine. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," he glances up at the girl, 'cause come on. Really?

Brown hair...brown eyes...but no fate. No tingles, no sparks, no nerves, his heart hasn't even sped up! Or started pounding!

Dang it!

He ends up picking up most of the items, the girl just staring at him, then stands. She follows behind.

"Here," he holds his pile out to her, meaning for her to take from him. She finally does after a few moments.

"Th-Thanks... I-I'm AJ. That stands for Amanda Joy, but my friends call me AJ. _**{1b}**_"

"I'm Austin. My friends call me Austin. _Everyone_ calls me Austin... 'Cause that's my name... Austin..."

It's an awkward silence as AJ ogles Austin, and he tries to find a way out of this that isn't rude.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," he plasters on a fake smile and excuses himself since she says nothing.

"Not your soul mate?" Dez asks, catching up with him again.

"Not even close. I mean, nothing! Sure, she's pretty, but not my pretty. Not my girl. Not my sweetheart. Someone else's. Maybe even yours."

"...Really?" Dez asks, trying to be nonchalant but Austin knows he's intrigued.

"Yeah, possibly. I don't know, I'm not you. But you'll find her. And I'll find mine."

"But how do you know?"

"Oh, you know. You feel it (the love, the match, the fate, the attraction) instantaneously. It's like... I don't know. I've never felt it. I want to, though. But it's quick. If it's true," Austin then starts breaking out in song, "It only takes a moment / For your eyes to meet and then / Your heart knows in a moment / You will never be alone again _**{2b}**_"

"Wait, Austin! Where are you going?!" Dez shouts after Austin as he walks away.

"Music room. Gotta do something before 4th period starts."

* * *

><p>Austin opens the Music Room door slowly, peeking his head in to check if anyone else is in there.<p>

Good, it's abandoned.

He walks in, flips the light on, and locks the door behind him. He doesn't want anyone hearing this.

His eyes scan the room, jumping from friend to friend until they land on the most beautiful creature in the world.

The big black grand piano.

He never knew why this instrument held a different place in his heart than the others, or why it wasn't his favorite, guitar is. On a piano bench was just a magical place for him. He felt safe, at home, warm, almost complete. It was the only place he could write songs, like something was taking over him, making things come together in a beautiful way that never works with anything else. The piano was the closest thing he had to the kind of love he searches for, but it wasn't quite right. Something was missing. He didn't know how he knew that, or understood anything really of the beckoning femme fatale that seemed to have a straight pipeline to his heart.

He takes a seat on half of the bench, he never sits in the middle, and gently, as if handling a baby, sets his fingers on the keys. D chord.

Then he begins to play, letting the music pour over him.

_I was thinking about ya  
>I drew a little picture<br>But some things you can't put on paper_

_Like you like shooting stars  
>Or writing songs on guitar<br>Got more things to do than stare at a mirror_

'_Cause I know, I know,  
>She's gotta be out there, out there<br>I know, I know  
>She's gotta be...<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Maybe I'm right<br>Maybe I just let you walk by  
>What can I say?<br>Maybe I've known you all my life  
>Is she the one?<br>Is it today?  
>Will I turn the corner<br>See my future in a beautiful face  
>Maybe<em>

_She's anything but typical  
>A sweet surprise<br>No matter what she's looking at the bright side_

_It's gonna be worth it  
>'Cause that's what love is<br>I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect_

_I know, I know,  
>She's gotta be out there, out there<br>I know, I know  
>She's gotta be...<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Maybe I'm right<br>Maybe I just let you walk by  
>What can I say?<br>Maybe I've known you all my life  
>Is she the one?<br>Is it today?  
>Will I turn the corner<br>See my future in a beautiful face  
>Maybe<em>

_They say  
>Give it time<br>Give it time and it will fall in line  
>But I<br>Keep wonderin'  
>How and when and<br>Why I haven't met you _

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Maybe I'm right<em>

_Is she the one? Is it today?  
>Will I turn the corner<br>See my future in a beautiful face  
>Maybe<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Maybe I'm right<br>Maybe I just let you walk by  
>What can I say?<br>Maybe I've known you all my life  
>Is she the one?<br>Is it today?  
>Will I turn the corner<br>See my future in a beautiful face  
>Maybe<em>

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect _**{2c}**

As the last notes fade out, he sits there, letting the words sink in. He's put some of his deepest desires in there. He's never told people about those things he wants in a girl. While people know he's a romantic, he'd never show that song to anyone. They'd laugh at him. Wasn't his biggest concern but what if she thought it was dumb? She shouldn't, because she should love him for who he is, but what if that's part of their love story? Her thinking he's a complete idiot. Her laughing and making fun of him. He's such a moron. His sweetheart isn't gonna fall in love with him at first sight. He's gonna end up being in love with her for years and she's gonna be oblivious to it, because he can't be a _man_ and ask her out!

He's bummed and it hasn't even happened yet. He hasn't even met her, for crying out loud!

Or has he?

Did he let his soulmate get away?

Either way, he's stupid.

He sighs, now depressed, when he checks his watch. His eyes widen as he takes in the time. 5 minutes late! How long was he playing?! He jumps up, racing to the door, flipping off the lights, and rushing out. Well, 3 out of 4 of those things aren't so bad. Again, he hits someone on his way out. It's just his lucky day, isn't it?

Actually...it is.

He scrambles down again, just like before, in a frenzy to atone for what he's done.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she stutters and her voice sounds nervous, scared, rushed...

And perfect.

"It's fine. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," he glances up at her, at least intended to, and he's so glad he finished talking before he looked. He can't make his eyes move back down.

Brown hair...brown eyes...

One soul mate, courtesy of fate.

His body starts tingling, his torso fills his butterflies, and he's pretty sure his heart's joined a classic rock band as their new drummer.

She looks up at him and he feels his heart speed up until it stops. He doesn't know how long she stays frozen like a runaway prisoner before she looks back down. He know he liked it, though. And now he's pretty sure he's her prisoner. And he's OK with that.

He stares at her, absentmindedly grabbing things when he grabs a thing that's isn't her stuff.

That's her hand.

_Wow...!_

Does she have an open circuit on her 'cause those are _some_ sparks!

She pulls her hand back, absolutely shocked, and he finds it adorable. She's shy! How cute!

He's still reeling, resulting in her picking up most of her stuff. He would've cursed himself for not being a gentleman and stopping her from lifting a finger but she's _really_ pretty! _And really distracting!_

She stands and he scrambles to meet her. "Here..." he holds her stuff out to her, hoping to touch her hand again, 'cause it was amazing, but also glances down at the stack.

Astrology textbook.

That's all he registers before she's taking it out his arms.

He bets she'd feel good in his arms.

Where did that come from?

"Th-Thanks..." she stammers, always nervous, always insecure.

Because he has a feeling she's gonna leave soon, and he likes hearing her voice, he tries to make conversation, "I-I'm Austin...Au-Austin Moon...What's your name? I bet it's pretty."

"Um, Ally Dawson. Well, technically my given name is Allyson, but I prefer Ally. That's what my brothers call me. But you didn't need to know that..."

"It's fine, I like hearing you talk. And it's just as well, on the names, both are almost as pretty you..." he backtracks for clarification, "Which is to say, a lot. You're very pretty. Gorgeous. I bet you get that a lot, huh? People telling your pretty?"

"Ac-Actually, no," she looks down.

"You don't?" he asks sadly, mirroring her emotions, "W-Well, I'll just have to tell you enough for everyone. You're pretty..."

She blushes.

"You're also really cute when you blush!"

She blushes deeper.

"And I'm making you really uncomfortable right now, aren't it?"

She nods.

"Sorry...Didn't mean to..." he tries to think of another subject to talk about, "So, what were you doing outside the classroom?" he rocks back and forth on his feet, putting his hands in his pocket, feeling a bit more... I don't know, what's the word... Humble? Shy? Man, he's got mood swings going on right now.

"_Oh_, um..." she avoids eye contact, "W-Well...-"

"It's OK, you can tell the truth, I won't judge you on anything you say. I'll still like you..." It takes a second for that to hit both of them.

"Uh, w-well, I heard the music a-and..."

He's both flattered and embarrassed, "You were listening to me sing?"

"Th-That was you? I-I guess it makes sense, it sounds like your voice... It was, um, a nice song, who's it by?"

"Yours, truly. Austin Moon."

"Really? Y-You wrote that?" she's impressed.

"Mm-hm. D-Did you like it?"

"Uh, yeah. It was beautiful, and really sincere. I loved the riff and the way the sentences break up and the repetition, including but not limited to of the word 'maybe', really adds to the theatrics and the hope but also fear and depression of wondering if you let _the one_ get away and..." she notices how it gets away from her, and coughs, trying to regain yourself. "S-S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize. That is the hottest thing I have ever heard..." he stares at her in amazement, her shock not getting to him, he's so jazzed and attracted, and...allured. He likes it. "Do you happen to like music?"

She nods, "Yeah, I do. It's kinda my life."

"Mine, too...! What's your favorite instrument? Mine's guitar. And piano. It's kinda like my mistress. That came out creepy..."

"Ju-Just a little but I got what you're saying. I kinda feel the same way about the guitar. It just speaks to me on a special level that's almost...magical. It sirens me... It's just so..." she subconsciously bites her lip, "attractive," she coughs, "Uh-h-h-h, piano's my top favorite."

So his instrument is guitar and it allures and capitaves her and her instrument is piano and it allures and capitaves him...

Interesting...

"You know, Ally, I can tell you like music. A lot. I'm the same way. And you don't have to keep snapping yourself out of the trance it puts you in. I know it just takes over you. Let it. I haven't had anyone to talk about music with and it's invigorating!" his Cheshire smile fades to take on a new air, "Please..."

She's silent but he figures she agrees, so he asks her, "Do you write music? You seem to get what goes into writing, better than I do. Though, I'm not really a composer..."

"Um, yeah, I do. I-I've been writing my whole life."

"Cool..." he can't believe he's swooning right now. That's not too manly. "W-What instruments?"

"Guitar, it's convenient, but mostly piano."

_'Oh, baby, kiss me now...' _Guitar_...piano... _She writes songs on _guitar_ and _piano_... Music to his ears!

Maybe that's why he loves the piano so much. It's her.

He wonders how else she's absolutely perfect in every single way.

"Do you like shooting stars?" he asks her suddenly. "I noticed your astrology textbook. Since you made a cover for it filled with little constellation doodles, accurate ones, I figured you liked space. I've got a thing for outer space, too. My grandfather and I would spend summer nights naming constellations and when we didn't know their names, we'd make them up ourselves. We still do it to this day, just less often. Those nights are the reasons my grandfather promised me his telescope when he dies. I've always been fascinated by shooting stars, the idea that some ball of light out there is traveling so fast, so brightly, so close to Earth, that we can see it. Earth travels at a speed of 1000 miles per hour, 16 2/3 miles a minute, then imagine how fast that star's gotta travel. Do like shooting stars?"

She's taken back by his (unnecessary) speech and the statistics, "How did you know about the Earth's rotation thing? That's not something most people know. I know, but..."

"I told you, I like astrology. Not many people know that about me, though. Or that I wrote a song. I usually suck," he laughs, "So do you?"

"Uh, yeah. I always thought they were magical and pretty and mysterious and kinda romantic."

"They are romantic, aren't they?"

He bets she looks pretty in the moonlight.

He bets she looks pretty anywhere.

...That checks out.

So, he just walked around the corner and met (ran into but that's a nuance) his dream girl, whom he's 97% sure is his soulmate, and who also fills and satisfies every thing he wants in a girl, and still gives him more...

He needs to turn on the charm.

And he'll need his A++ game material since 1) She's his soulmate and 2) He's been acting like a blabbering idiot.

Maybe she thinks it's cute?

No, no woman thinks being nervous and rambling and giving up unnecessary information is cute.

Well, actually–

Ally's perfect voice interrupts his thoughts, "Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'll just go..."

She starts walking away, luckily going past him, and he panics. "No, I want you! Don't go!" he grabs her arm in a stopping reflex.

That's nice...

She looks up at him with wide eyes, for both his words and him willingly touching her.

He quickly realizes, "Alright, maybe those aren't the best words to use with a stranger. Though, and maybe it's just me, but you don't feel like a stranger. You feel like a long lost friend."

So much for charm! He just friendzoned himself! He didn't think or believe that was a thing until now when he very much wanted to _not_ be there. He doesn't want to be her friend! Well, he does, but he'd like to go on dates with her, too. And not double dates. Not on the ones where they each have a date. Well, no, he wants them each to have a date, but he wants them to be the other. Not someone else. They can double with another couple but they have to be a couple of their own.

Man, he's so glad she can't hear him, he sounds like an idiot.

Wait, he's been thinking to himself the whole time, he hasn't said anything. Now he_ looks_ like an idiot.

He can't win.

He starts awkwardly laughing, "Sorry...about that... I usually don't blank like that. I'm more a man of action, not thought. Which usually gets me in a lot of trouble. Not, like, _serious _trouble, but, you know...trouble. Normal trouble. I'm a little bit of a bad boy. Not like _bad_ bad, I'm not a criminal or anything but–I'm an idiot, I should really just stop talking. But you're pretty and you make me want to talk. Which makes no sense since if I like hearing you talk, why am I not letting you get a word in? But a lot of stuff isn't making sense right now. Like I'm suddenly _REALLY_ nervous. I don't get nervous. But my pulse is probably mimicking a human sized hummingbird right now. Though it may not be the nerves alone, it may be –" he cuts himself off before he scares her off, and looks up at the ceiling pleadingly, "Oh, _please_, someone strike me mute!"

It's her stupid (he takes that back. Gorgeous) eyes! They're like if a truth serum was in the shape of a laser! He can't help but talk. And talk about everything. _Everything_! At least he hasn't let the whole 'soulmate' thing slip.

He'd never get her to talk to him again.

"I'm probably ruining _any _chance of getting you to talk to me _ever_ again right now, aren't I?"

"N-Not really. I ramble, too, and a lot. It's nice to hear someone else do it. I feel a little less insane right now."

"Well, hey, if there's anything I'm good at, it's making people feel better about themselves by comparison to myself."

To his surprise, she laughs.

Beautifully.

He made her laugh. _Success!_

"Uh-h, so…" he starts. He can try to charm her now, since apparently, he's doing alright. But how? "What are you doing after school?"

"Working."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"At my family's music store."

He's speechless, "Wha-Wha…" Can she be anymore attractive?

Probably, actually.

And so much for charm. _Again. _He should stop trying.

"My family owns a music store."

He takes a deep breath, regaining words. Hello old friend. Boy, has he taken you for granted. He'll be careful for what he wishes for from now on. Like how he wanted to find his soulmate. He did want to be able to talk her and win her over, not just stare at her and wanting to kiss her with every word that comes out of her probably _awesome_ tasting lips. "You-You'r-You're family owns a mu-music store?"

"Yeah."

"Youuuu-" he cuts himself off since that was not the best way to ask her out, "You are so lucky! You're family owns a music store! That's so cool! All my family owns is a mattress store."

"Well, I bet you get good deals on mattresses, huh? And the latest models."

"That I do," he laughs. "But still, a music store! I can't think of a better place!"

Especially if she's there. Heaven!

"It is pretty nice…" she agrees, smiling widely, and looking downward to the side, "It's where I spend most of the time."

"I can totally understand why."

"Yeah, I mean most teenage girls would love to go out and shop and gossip, I know my best friend does, but I'd rather be at the store, and write music, and read."

He smiles, "What's your store called?"

"Sonic Boom."

"Cool. Maybe I can stop by after school…?"

He doesn't think he's hoped for anything more in his life.

"Um, I guess, but right after school I have-" she gasps, "I'm so late for class!"

"Wait!" he shouts after her as she runs off, him desperately wanting her to stop.

Luckily, she stops.

"You go here, right?"

"Yeah," she nods.

He smiles, relieved, "Cool...So, I'll see you around?"

She can't help but smile back, "Yeah… You will…"

They smile and stare at each other for a few seconds before Ally snaps out of it, running to her class as fast as her legs can carry her.

Austin watches her go, still mesmerized, before turning around, walking slowly down the hall, singing to himself, "My kind of perfect…"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Things To Know:<span>  
><strong>__**{1}**_ Made up person. Not a real person as far as I know. _**{a}**_ Basically what those last two sentences said. _**{b}**_ The name I, however, did not make up. I got her name from Amanda Joy "AJ" Michalka from the band Aly & AJ (also known as 78violet). The reason for it was because for the longest time, my dad kept mixing up" Austin & Ally" with the band, making it "Austin & AJ" and I wanted a name for this girl that sounded good with his name. Other than the name, nothing else is the same. She is not AJ Michalka.  
><em><strong>{2}<strong>_ Song is _**{a}**_ Well, is "Me Without You" by Sam Tsui. I recommend it to you. _**{b}**_ "It Only Takes A Moment" from Hello Dolly. That's the play I'm in. _**{c} **_"My Kind Of Perfect"

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, "Me Without You", Sam Tsui, "It Only Takes A Moment", "My Kind Of Perfect", anything referenced or belonging to references.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:  
><strong>_**Greetings, everyone. Please tell me what you thought of this story. I hope you liked it. I have an idea for a second part so let me know if you want one. I look forward to your reviews! :D8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
